Talk:Home Point
Should Mijin Gakure be listed here? It doesn't actually return you to your home point, as all the other things listed do. It just kills you, at which point you can choose to return anyway (because you're dead). --Serynth 16:15, 17 January 2007 (EST) I removed that entry, you are correct. The other examples all list ways to directly return to your homepoint. The ninja two-hour is an indirect method. --Chrisjander 21:13, 17 January 2007 (EST) Yeah well I put it back. It is clearly a tool to return to your homepoint, just as bloodwarping is. Novah1 16:57, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Would anyone be opposed to adding homepoints and their locations to the connecting zone/connections headers on each zone/city since they are now are very high traffic location for any zone? --Havron of Asura (talk) 21:55, March 15, 2014 (UTC) No one in their right mind would be opposed to that; if you're up for the task, go for it, Farna.--Blue Donkey Kong (talk) 01:41, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I got some basic listings up, as well as cleaned layouts up a bit could still be prettied up some more but they are there now. --Havron of Asura (talk) 08:44, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Any chance someone could add dates to the Home Points, an indication of what Home Points were added with what update? I know they've patched the game a couple times and added new Home Points, but I'm not sure which ones were added or in what update they added the new ones. I'm sure I could dig it all up eventually, but I was hoping that someone else might already know off hand (or have quicker access to it than I do). --Sir Wolfe Masters 02:37, June 9, 2014 (UTC) I don't think we should clutter the main page with the dates, but here's a brief rundown based on my memory: *1st major update: 1-2 home points added to each of the 4 nations' zones + one added to Metalworks; home points added outside original FFXI battlefields *2nd update: homepoints added outside Zilart battlefields *3rd: homepoint added outside Monarch Linn *4th: homepoints added outside Talacca Cove and Jade Sepulcher --Blue Donkey Kong (talk) 23:40, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Home points have been added to the following areas. Uleguerand Range (H-7, J-9, K-7, H-5, G-9) / Attohwa Chasm (G-6) / Pso’Xja (?-?)* / Newton Movalpolos (M-9) / Riverne-Site #A01 (I-9) / Al’Taieu (H-4, E-6, L-6) / The Grand Palace of Hu’Xzoi (H-8) / The Garden of Ru’Hmet (H-9) * At the entrance to the Shrouded Maw --Kvstr (talk) 04:44, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Missed explanation for (A), (E), (M), etc. I'm sorry, but I don't understand what the (A), (E), (M), etc mean following a location for some of the home points. Can someone point me to the explanation. I looked for it, but obviously missed it. Thank you. P.S. Thought: M = Mog House, EE = Exit / Entrance, A --- ?????. But this fails when you look at places like Bhaflau Thickets and how the home point is at an exit, plus other "field" home points close / at exits / entrances. --IBHalliwell (talk) 13:36, August 6, 2014 (UTC) *(M) = Moghouse *(E) = Exit from Safe zone to non safe zone(ie, town to area with mobs) *(A) = Auction house as the annoying ferret on T.V. would say "Simples" Skyfawn (talk) 14:53, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Thank you :-) The exit thing about going from safe to unsafe didn't dawn on me .... ;-) Maybe they should include a letter for going from an unsafe zone to say a battefield zone (e.g. B), too. P.S. It wasn't till I did the run to get these points that I realized what Skyfawn told me. (BTW, I started doing the run after wiring the question.) --IBHalliwell (talk) 02:38, August 7, 2014 (UTC)